


Our Future

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Universe, DCU, Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom, Robin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Relationships, Implied Relationships, Mother-Son Relationship, Time Travel, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-06-10 15:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19508335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: After a failed mission you and Jason are being left behind to care for a kid while the rest of the team look for Duella Dent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Language and maybe suggestive content.
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @becausewerebatfam

A yellow portal opened in the middle of the street prompting everyone’s attention. Batman scowled knowing exactly what was going to happen. He readied himself for the threat to come when the portal sparked and grew to stable conditions.

“Sh*t-” a smallish boy groaned as he fell out of the portal and landed on the ground face first. Lucky for him he had a full helmet to protect him from any serious damage. As soon as he was out the portal shrank until it had completely vanished. The boy shook his head a few times trying to recalibrate himself. “Well f*ck this-” he pulled the helmet off when he noticed half of his vision was compromised by large and small cracks alike.

“You look a little young to be using that kind of language.” Batman guessed the boy to be around preteen age after seeing his face.

The boy’s eyes widened when he saw who he was in the presence of. “Holy sh*t it’s really you Batman!” This Batman was wearing a cape, not a trenchcoat. He had made it to the right place or time to be exact.

* * *

“I would never sleep with you! Not even in a million years you-you-” 

“Handsome jerk?” he offered with a playful smirk. Jason admitted he would cross the line often when it came to you. It was just a natural instinct for him to flirt with and or around you just for the attention. He didn’t care if it was negative or positive he just wanted your attention at all times.

“Grrrahhh!” You stormed out with a frustrated semi-groan scream combo. If you stayed any longer you probably would have given in. 

While some girls fantasized about a sweet, romantic gentleman who treated them like princesses you preferred the rugged, confident guys with cocky attitudes. You never knew that was your type but you fell in love with Jason who was all those things so you figured it out along the way. 

There was shock mixed with confusion on Wally’s face as he and the others watched your retreating figure. “What was that?”

“Todd’s attempt at courtship.” Damian had been witness to this and many similar scenes between the two of you. 

Jason sat back with a triumphant smirk. He had waited all day for this moment of satisfaction. While others were content seeing their loved ones smile Jason looked for a more explosive reaction. 

“Courtship?” Wally asked thinking he had to have misheard the young Wayne because Jason looked way too happy for someone who just got turned down. 

Wally and Jon looked at each other with mouths agape when Damian nodded. They shrugged wondering what the heck he was so happy about. Jon was particularly glad to finally have someone else around who thought the interactions between you two were strange. 

Dick laughed and explained the unique situation between you and Jason. “Y/N is just as stubborn and headstrong as Jason.” Neither of you wanted to admit it but you liked each other. Jason would chase away any guys who dared go near you even if they were just friends. While you would sabotage his flirting or act out physically by hitting him. “She says it’s accidentally but-”

Everyone became silent as the Batmobile came into the Batcave at full speed. Bruce emerged asking for you by name.

“She’s not here,” Jason immediately got up getting a bad feeling from Bruce’s entrance. 

“We need to find her.”

Jason didn’t need to be told twice to go look for you. He was already thinking of all the places you could be. If he hadn’t pissed you off you would still be there waiting for Bruce to brief you on your next case. But because of him you left fuming. 

He got on his bike and sped out of the cave missing the moment when Bruce let out his new young companion from the Batmobile. The young boy starred in awe at the distant Red Hood.

“Really Bruce another one?” Dick joked.

“Father, when will you stop picking up orphans?”

“I’m no orphan!” The young boy quickly turned around to face the small crowd of heroes. Upon recognizing Damian he stood up to him with an evil grin. The boy was younger than Damian but taller. “Mom wasn’t joking when she said you were a small fry.”

Damian practically growled at the comment. He would have attacked the boy if it weren’t for Jon holding onto his cape. “Small fry is easy to upset,” Jon warned. He gave the kid one of his signature smiles and like a properly educated child introduced himself. “Hi, I’m-”

“Jonathon Kent, I guess right now you’re still Superboy.” He then turned to the others and correctly identified them. “Tim, Wally, Dick- I know all of you so there’s no need for introductions.”

“Great,” Dick smiled warmly to the kid. “Maybe you should introduce yourself then.” 

Damian didn’t like the know it all kid. “Tell us who you are this instant!” 

The kid wasn’t easily intimidated. He kept his cool knowing Damian wasn’t a real threat to him. “Chill the f*ck down.” The boy crossed his arms, unwilling to disclose his identity to them.

Behind the kid, Bruce stood holding his helmet. It was an exact replica of Jason’s with a few aesthetic differences. The main one being that it was black with gold details and had bat ears like the cowl, reminiscent of your costume. It also had a gold bat symbol on the button that latched the helmet. 

Gasps filled the cave along with Damian’s signature, “Tt”. The symbols, the colorway, the language… it was all adding up in everyone’s mind except Wally. “What?” he asked. 

“His name is James Todd.” Bruce disclosed the nine-year-old's name. “He’s Y/N and Jason’s son from the future, Bat Hood.” On the ride to the Batcave James had disclosed various information to Bruce. 

He still saw him as his loving grandfather but clearly, it was time that made him soften to the Bruce he knew. “Hey!” James didn’t want anyone else knowing the specifics. Time travel was a very complicated thing with many rules and consequences. He was afraid his mission would be compromised but most importantly…his life was on the line. “You said you wouldn’t tell anyone.” 

“I lied,” Bruce deadpanned.

“G-pa Bruce would never lie to me!”

“G-pa!” Tim and Dick heartily laughed.

“I’ll make a note of it.” Bruce pulled out James utility belt and holster with two handguns strapped to it. “I’ll also make sure to keep you from getting your hands on fully loaded guns.”

James groaned in annoyance, "I’m very safe AND an awesome shot.” It was true. He had been taught since he was young, well younger, and had earned both yours and Jason’s trust in wielding the weapons. “Besides those are just blanks.”

Bruce crushed one of the bullets in his hands releasing a powdery substance. “Then what is this?”

“That’s classified.” James quickly turned away trying to avoid Bruce. 

“We can test it right now and find out.”

“Doubt it,” James smugly smiled. “The programming software needed to identify all the compounds in that drug hasn’t been built yet.” His eyes darted to Tim who would be the one to invent it.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Tim narrowed in on James. Like the good detective he was, Tim figured out he was being given a hint.

Bruce didn’t care for all that, he had already gotten his answer. “So it’s a drug.”

“Sh*t…” he sighed. “You really are good.”

Damian saw all the bad had been rolled into one package. “Guess Todd is as good a parent as I expected.” James seemed to be left to do as he pleased during his childhood. 

But it was strange. 

You also had your bad qualities but one thing Damian knew for sure was that you were strict and often disciplined Jason for his language. “But Y/N…” 

“Hey, my old man and mom are the best!” James defended his lineage, letting everyone know that it wasn’t a lack of rules that had him a little on the rebellious side. For the first time, the boy seemed to act his age. He began to look vulnerable and small. “My mother was killed by the Joker and my father is in a coma.” 

The silence that fell on the room was quickly lifted by his next remark. 

“I live with you now UNCLE Damian.”

Damian’s eyes widened, did he really have to put up with such a brat? Is that what his future held? 

“I-I took down the Joker,” he proudly proclaimed. “This time for good… I didn’t kill him.” James was quick to clarify knowing Bruce’s moral compass would immediately be triggered. “I told the doctor’s at Arkham to test out the drug Tim and I made. It’s an anti-psychotic especially made for him.”

"But you’re just a kid,” Jon pointed out.

“I got it from a future where I was in my early twenties.” James had been visited by his future self to prevent the death of his parents but it was too late. The Joker had gotten to them there too. “Apparently, I become a pharmaceutical scientist.” He had some difficulty repeating his profession but they understood what he was trying to say. 

“Dent is traveling through time searching for this timeline to kill my parents before I’m born. She was the only one who didn’t like the new sane Joker so she’s trying to get rid of me by making sure I’m never born.” 

Now it was up to his nine-year-old self to travel even further back and stop her. “Obviously I can’t let her do that.”

Dick was the first to approach James and give him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry kid, we’ll help you.”

Damian saw the silver lining of this whole ordeal. “I will help and free myself of becoming a guardian to a brat like you.” Even though he said that Damian was actually worried for the kid.

“Thanks,” James felt relief wash over him. He wasn’t too sure he could get anyone to believe such a ridiculous, yet, true story.

“Can I just say, we definitely need to look into limiting the means of time travel in the future.” Wally found it unbelievable how many people were able to do so. “Seriously did you also invent some sort of time travel device Tim?”

* * *

As Jason sped down the streets of Gotham he spotted you fighting in a poorly lit alley close to his apartment. A couple of scared women ran out from there clutching onto their bags. He figured you were on your way to his place when you stopped to help.

There were six or seven guys, one seemed to be out of the fight now. You had beat him up badly enough for him to sit out. Anger fueled your rampage on the men who were trying to rob and take advantage of women at night. “So you can’t get a date with those ugly mugs and decide to force yourselves on a lady?”

“Those b*tches were asking for it, wearing those short skirts-”

He couldn’t finish his sentence, your fist wouldn’t let him. “You can’t control yourself when a pretty woman walks by so she’s to blame? Pathetic!” At the moment you put your attention on the big mouthed creep the others tried hitting you from behind but were stopped by Jason.

“That’s no way to treat a lady,” Jason hit two of them with the back of his guns knocking them unconscious. He proceeded to point them at the last ones standing, “Now do you prefer to join your buddies or wait for the cops like good boys?”

They raised their arms in fear of being shot. “We’ll wait.”

“Good.”

When the cops rounded up the men Jason picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. “Now you are coming with me.”

“What the- Jason!” You protested when he sat you on his bike. 

“Don’t fight it Babe. We both know you were on your way to my place.” The blush on your face could not be hidden even in the dark of night. He knew he was right. “What were you gonna do? Were you going to keep the bed warm for me?”

“In your dreams Jason!”

He smirked, “In my dreams, we never make it to the bed.”

Yes, you were going to his place but you were only going to wait and apologize for letting your jealousy get the better of you. You knew your last mission together went wrong because you let your emotions get the best of you when Rose Wilson got too close to Jason. 

Jason sat in front of you waiting for your arms to wrap around him. It was always a good excuse to keep you close. He loved riding with you and vice versa.

The fact that he knew how it riled you up only made you angrier. He always did things to make you mad. You just wished he would admit why he did it, then maybe you could tell him how you really feel. You leaned forward staring at his broad shoulders as your arms snaked around him. “F*ck you Jason,” you let your head rest on him and smiled.

He smiled, content and happy to have found you. “You too Babe.” 

You were his everything.

* * *

James became still as he saw Jason pull up with you in tow. The laughter of his father was just as he remembered it.

“I found Y/N getting her ass kicked by some drunk sleazeballs,” Jason informed them trying to bring light into the situation. Perhaps it was the darkness of the cave but everyone looked as if they had gotten bad news.

The moment was gone, you were back to hating his guts. “I never asked for your help!”

“Didn’t have to Babe; I saw you were in danger and jumped in.” Whenever Jason gloated he would put his hands on his hips and strike a classic Superman pose with his chest out, leaving himself open for attack. 

So you attacked, “You’re a real hero huh tough guy?” Your elbow dug into his stomach as you walked past him. 

He broke the stance, doubled over with a mix of laughter and pain.

“Are you sure those two are your parents?” Wally asked James in a low whisper only loud enough for him to hear.

The two of you stopped your fighting when Bruce called your names. That’s when you noticed the boy in the black military style cargo pants and boots. His plain black tee and gloves combo made it seem like he was a black ops agent ready to go out for night training. 

Jason similarly looked at the kid with question. “Who’s the kid?”

James smiled when he caught you looking at him. You were younger but you still looked like the mom he knew and loved. It had been long since he last saw you which made him want to run up to you, hug you and never let go.

“His name is James. He’s from the future, he’s trying to stop Duella Dent from killing his parents.” Bruce was careful not to give you and Jason any of the details. With how complicated you two were he figured it was best to let you two figure things out on your own. Clearly, time was the key for you two because as you were it didn’t seem James was a likely outcome. “You two will be watching him while the rest of us gather information.”

“Babysitting?” Jason was very disappointed. 

“I haven’t forgotten of your last mission,” Bruce warned. 

“That was her fault!” Jason pointed at you earning a kick to his well-toned ass.

“It was your fault and you know it!”

Bruce scowled at you two for behaving like children. “We’ll discuss who’s at fault later.” You three were the target so keeping you out of harm’s way was ideal. “Do not leave the cave.”

“But-”

You sighed placing your hand on Jason’s arm, effectively silencing him. “Maybe he’s right Jay, we don’t want to mess things up for James.” 

Seeing you had managed to placate Jason allowing Bruce and the others to proceed with their departure.

It was hard for you to sit on the sideline as well but this time there were far more important factors. Your ego and his were outweighed by the importance of the young boy’s parents. You couldn’t make the young boy return to his time without accomplishing his mission. If that meant you had to sit this one out then so be it.

Jason groaned, “Fine.”

Approaching the boy with a smile you reached out to him. “Hello, I’m Y/N.” The boy nearly knocked the air out of you. His arms wrapped around your waist hugging you tightly. 

Realizing what he had done, James backed away. “Sorry.”

You shook your head with slight laughter, “It’s okay.” The kid was too young to be tackling such problems. You were sure he needed comfort and proceeded to hug him this time. 

James hid his face in your stomach as he felt on the verge of tears. It was so unreal to be back in his mother’s arms.

Jason narrowed his eyes, "Hey kid what did you say your name was?”

“James.”

“Cool name,” Jason took his helmet off and set it on his bike. “I’m Jason.”

 _I know, it’s so good to see you awake old man._ “Cool name,” James smiled repeating his father’s line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets tired of sitting around babysitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language and suggestive content.
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @becausewerebatfam

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Jason stopped short of reaching the cave. He looked back to see you standing with your hands on your hips, obviously disapproving of his trying to escape. “It’s been three days, they obviously need my help.”

He couldn’t stand being in the mansion any longer. Although he did appreciate getting to see you dressed down in your silk pajama top and matching shorts. The best part was the way your hair was free from the high ponytail you always wore it in for missions.

“Jason, don’t do this again.”

He always liked to play the rogue and do his own thing. But that always came with various results. Either he did good and helped the mission be a success, or he got in the way of progress.

“Sorry Doll but I think I can better help the kid out there.” He began his descent down to the Batcave while you followed.

Jason had grown fond of James the two had bonded over motorcycles as he watched him work on his and even played some of Damian’s games.

“They’re going after Dent when they should be going after the clown.” Through his conversations with the kid, he found out how his mother was killed in front of him by the Joker. It reignited Jason’s anger for the clown.

You rushed to step in front of him and stop him by putting your hands on his chest. “What did he tell you?”

You had yet to hear anything about the case. James was always acting like a normal child wanting to do nothing but spend time with you watching television, reading, cooking… although Alfred had you beat on that one.

“Oh, so the little guy likes you enough to take your side but not to confide in you?” He would have gloated if it weren’t for his eyes landing on the empty space before him. The spot his motorcycle had been parked in was empty. “What the-”

He quickly ran over to the computer so he could check the surveillance cameras. That’s when he saw James put on his helmet and hop onto his bike. He even turned to wave at the camera before speeding off. The timestamp was crucial in letting him know it had only been minutes ago.

“The kid stole my bike and my helmet!”

You gasped seeing the footage. “We have to go after him.”

“I plan to,” Jason was fuming. Now he knew how you felt whenever he would go rogue on you.

He got into one of the Batmobile’s not paying attention to you until you got into the passenger seat.

Still, in your silk pajamas, you grabbed your spare suit from the cave. With no time to spare you decided changing in the car was your best bet of not being left behind.

Jason nearly bled from his nose when you went to lift your shirt up.

“Eyes forward Todd.”

He did as he was told, thankful that without his helmet he could still indulge in his peripheral vision. And what a vision you were. Only after you had finished did he snicker, “You know I can still see you from my peripheral.”

You rolled your eyes at his brazen point. “Have some shame, Jason.”

“What is there to be ashamed of?” He looked over eyeing you up and down with admiration for a quick second. “You look hot Babe.”

A subtle blush spread across your cheeks and tugged at the corners of your lips. The comment had your face burning up at the thought that Jason had been able to catch a glimpse of you.

“How long has it been Jason?”

Now it was his turn to blush knowing you were asking him how long it had been since the last time you two were together in a physically intimate type of way.

“Long enough.” It had been long enough for him to seriously consider leaving the Batmobile on autopilot so he could reacquaint himself with your curves. “Just say the word and I’m yours, Babe.”

Now it was your turn to laugh. “How teenage rich boy of you to fantasize about having sex in your daddy’s car.”

“Gross!” he stuck his tongue out only to smirk the next second. “Can you imagine me calling Bruce Daddy?”

“Never.”

“You on the other hand…” Jason trailed off imagining what a wonderful sight that would be. To have you begging for him, referring to him as Daddy. Blood was starting to rush south.

You scoffed, “In your dreams Todd.” Remembering how he previously tackled that rebuttal you chose to say something else before he could further interrupt your levelheaded thinking with thoughts of him. “You’re not even daddy material.”

The flirtatious argument was cut short when you caught up to James.

James did not notice that he had been found. His sight was focused on the park before him. It was much newer than he recalled, meaning this must have been a newly built park and by the time he got to play there years of play had weathered the metal jungle-gym. 

This was the park he frequented with his parents as a younger child. His hold on Jason’s helmet tightened recalling the last time he had been there was shortly before your death and his father’s comatose condition.

He hadn’t appreciated being treated like a child. Now that’s all he wanted, to be spoiled and watched over by two loving parents.

“Hey kid you don’t just steal someones-” Jason groans as you elbow his side pointing out the way James seemed to blankly stare ahead. Clearly, something was wrong with the kid. 

“James,” you called out.

James turned towards your voice wiping at his eyes to rid himself of their sudden moisture.

Even Jason couldn’t ignore the tears of a child. “What’s wrong kid?”

He shook his head not wanting to talk about it. The lump in his throat wouldn’t allow it anyway.

Your hand went to his shoulder unsure of how to deal with a young boy’s tears when he seemed to have been tough as nails up until this moment. “Ah-” you opened your mouth but no words seemed to be right for the moment. You knelt down beside him simply felt the urge to hug him.

When James felt your arms around him the dam that had been holding everything in broke. He hid his face in your shoulder to muffle the sobs that followed.

“I get it, you miss your parents.” Who better than an orphan to know what an orphan is feeling. Jason sat down beside you two looking up at the moon.

James inhaled and exhaled deeply taking control once more of his emotional state. “I just- can’t help it sometimes…” The fact that the people consoling him now were his actual mother and father didn’t help. He wanted to say something but knew he couldn’t for time continuity’s sake. 

He let go sitting beside Jason and urging you to sit down with them. 

Sitting down between you two was a simple act he missed. It made him wonder if he could just give up on his mission and stay here with you two. The future was never promised. Even if he did stop Duella… what if he was doomed to lose you either way.

“I don’t know exactly what you’re going through James but if a tough kid like you can’t help but shed some tears then it must be hard.” You ruffled his hair with a hint of a smile. “I’m sure your parents must love you a lot.”

“I hope so,” he muttered.

“Damn right they do,” Jason assured. “They might not say it often but your parents will always love you.”

You smirked, “Awww Jay so you do love your Daddy.”

“Shut up,” he scowled.

Both you and James laughed at his reaction. James gave Jason his helmet back with an apology.

“Sorry I took off but I couldn’t stay still much longer.”

“Tell me about it,” Jason sighed.

“I know,” you stood up dusting off your hands. “Why don’t we go have some fun.”

* * *

“This isn’t good,” Bruce scowled as he viewed the monitor with absolute focus. His fingers speedily pressing buttons too fast for anyone to know what he was doing exactly. 

“What is it?” Tim asked.

“Seems someone called the GCPD about a bright yellow light similar to the one I saw when James appeared.”

“You think Duella or Joker finally got here?”

“Only one way to find out.” Bruce moved out of the way allowing Tim to take over the batcomputer. “Damian and I will check it out while you call Commissioner Gordon. Make sure the GCPD doesn’t respond.”

With Nightwing on patrol tonight Batman knew he could call him up in case the problem escalated.

“On it.”

At the mention of his name Damian jumps into action and into the batmobile. This was what he had been waiting for all week. The investigation had generally been nothing but surveillance as they kept an eye out for Duella. Frankly, Damian had begun to think perhaps James had miscalculated where or when in time Duella had gone back to.

In a way he was right.

When they got to the time portal’s location they managed to see Duella make a run for it until a dark figure ran after her. Duella Dent kicked and screamed as she desperately tried to flee but the dark figure was taller and sturdier than her. She was being dragged out and slammed against the nearest wall. It was hard to make out who he was with contrasting lights.

“Where the f*ck you think you’re going?” The mysterious figure could now be identified as a male by the sound of his deep voice. He held her by the neck slamming her head into the wall once more.

Duella groaned before choking back a sob when she felt pleasure being applied around her larynx.

“I didn’t chase you through all that just to lose you here.”

She clawed at his arm trying to get him to release her. He had already taken her weapons away, he had managed to ruin her plans much sooner than anticipated. 

“But thanks for putting up a f*cking fight.”

Duella’s lips curled up as she attempted to laugh yet only a smug smile appeared. It was far to difficult to breathe let alone smile.

“It gives me a great f*cking excuse to beat the sh*t out of you.” The dark menacing tone of his promised retribution echoed the dark streets of Gotham.

“That’s enough!” Bruce sternly warned.

When the dark figure made no move to seize his hold Robin threw a Batarang at his arm but it was easily deflected making him throw another.

This time the unknown male only moved slightly to allow the Batarang clean passage between his and Duella’s face making her turn her head in fright. Her captor’s hold on her had eased up allowing her to take in some much-needed oxygen.

“Go ahead- throw another and she’ll gladly catch it.” _With her face_ , he thought.

Damian scowled with a loud click of his tongue. He took a step forward ready to engage the stranger until Bruce beat him to it. 

“Put her down James.” His voice was stern, commanding his grandson to obey. By now he didn’t need confirmation of who the dark figure was. Clearly, he had a personal grudge against Duella Dent. The combination of near-lethal force and profanity did help though. 

James sighed as he let go- more like threw her to the side. 

Instantly she passed out as her adrenaline was no longer able to keep her going. The beating she had taken along with the denial of oxygen, significantly weakened her.

Bruce paid him no mind as he proceeded to apprehend Duella making sure she was still alive.

In the meantime, Damian approached James, an irritated look about him. This one had the same helmet as the one back home but he was taller- older no doubt. “I wonder at what age you stopped being such a nuisance.”

“Huh?” James leaned forward to examine the Robin before him. In his mind, he was trying to identify which one it was. His mind had been elsewhere but soon he recalled it was Damian. “Aren’t you a little young to be talking to me like that you brat?”

Damian didn’t take it well.

* * *

Elsewhere, despite Bruce’s warning to stay in the mansion where it was safe, you, Jason, and (child) James were off to have some fun. This time you were dressed as civilians. Not giving a care in the world that you would surely face Batman’s wrath should he find out, just like the rebels that you were,

Arcades were always fun for you as a kid which is why you suggested it to James, an actual kid. Jason, a child-like adult, had been to the arcade with you, that’s when he learned exactly how competitive you could get. Not only that but you were also both a sore loser and a sore winner.

So why the f*ck were you not yelling at James?!

Jason incredulously watched you high five and hug James when he managed to surpass your high score. You were absolutely beaming as you complimented the kid’s shooting skills. 

“Seriously James your aim is awesome!”

“Big deal,” Jason wedged himself between you two masking his jealousy with speculation as he reviewed the difference between his score and James’. “This is just a game, not like it’s accurate. Come to the shooting range with me kid then we’ll see who’s better.”

“Sure any time old man.” 

“Jason stop being so petty.” This was the third game he had lost to both of you and his frustration was starting to show. You brushed past him so you could follow James as he went looking for the next game to play.

He caught up to you placing his arm around your waist. “Babe you can’t just compliment someone else’s shooting in front of your man.”

“Since when are you my-”

“Since the first moment you laid eyes on me I was yours.”

You rolled your eyes, "Oh please.”

Jason held you tighter bringing you to a stop before you could get to James. He pulled you into a nearby photobooth drawing the curtain to a close behind him before attacking your neck with kisses.

“Jason,” you half moaned his name. The sudden attack to your senses had the butterflies in your stomach going wild.

He kissed you fervently not minding the fact that you were clinging onto him. The whole ordeal was so sudden it took a moment for you to find your footing but by then he had you pinned to the wall. In this position, you could feel all the hard muscle underneath his clothing and it was taking your mind places it shouldn’t be.

Stuck between a wall and a hard place, Jason had the upper hand. With a smug smile, he huffed feeling just as hot and bothered as you were. “Face it Babe, you’re mine just as much as I am yours.”

You sighed thinking this was just him trying to effectively get under your skin again, to arouse you in more ways than one only to then say something that would anger you.

Jason began to lose his confidence the longer you remained quiet. When you finally cracked a smile he was both confused and intrigued by what had brought it on. “What?”

“Nothing, just waiting for you to say something stupid again to ruin the moment but you’re taking so long that I started to imagine this might be how you truly feel.”

“So you’re laughing at my confession?” He let go of your waist bringing his hand to his chest as he pretended to be hurt by an accurate accusation. He always had done what you accused him of in the past. Now he realized how that affected the moments he tried to genuinely convey his feelings. 

“Is that what that was?” Your head tilted with a playful smirk. “Sounded more like you gave me ownership over you.”

"It’s mutual and you don’t seem to mind.”

You couldn’t hide the fact that you were blushing at his comment but you could try and regain your composure by turning your attention back to the task at hand. "Aren’t we supposed to be watching James?”

“Oh yeah,” he sighed. 

You swore you heard him mutter something about _the brat stealing your attention_ but you ignored it. “Come on,” you led him out holding onto his hand up until you caught up to James.

* * *

Damian and teenage James stood on opposite sides of the Batcave each sporting a few fresh cuts and bruises.

“Would you like some ice for that, master Damian?” Alfred offered as he finished bandaging James’ arm. He had hurt it through his fight with Duella as they traveled through time but it wasn’t anything serious until Damian got his hands on it.

Damian pulled his hood lower to hide the black eye he had received in return. “I’m fine,” he huffed with crossed arms.

“There you are, master James.” Alfred removed his gloves and disposed of them allowing James to move about freely now.

“Thanks, Alfred…” James had never met Alfred. In his time, Alfred had died before he was even born. That didn’t mean he didn’t know who the man was. He was a legendary staple of the Wayne family. “I’m glad I got to meet ya!” He used his good arm to pat Alfred’s shoulder in a show of affection. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you as well master James…again.”

“Speaking of, where is the other James?” Dick asked.

“They should be upstairs,” Tim pointed out. The keyword being _should_ , they all knew Jason wasn’t too fond of rules and given how easily he pushed your buttons they were sure he had done something to get you to go along.

“I believe they went to the arcade,” Alfred offered before slipping out of their presence there were matters for him to attend to upstairs. He only offered the tidbit of information because he had overheard you three returning to the cave only to leave shortly after out of your suits.

The mention of the arcade was a dead giveaway. “Oh, so it was Y/N this time who broke the rules.”

“Those two are nothing but trouble,” Damian scowled. His eyes shifted over to the most trouble they had imposed on the world. 

“What?” James caught the look. “You wanna go again Shorty!?”

With a straight face, Damian began pondering the idea of tagging along to all your missions. Perhaps his best bet was to become a permanent cockblock for Jason and keep James from being born. 

"Come on you two don’t fight.” Dick got a hold of the two and brought them together. “We’re all family here.”

“That’s the problem,” Tim muttered with no intention of being heard.

“Let go of me Grayson!”

A string of expletives cascaded from James when he tried to explain he was fine and wouldn’t instigate the shrimp again. Really it was all fun and games to James who was taking his frustrations for the elder version of his uncle on this the version of him he could look down on.

Bruce ignored the lot as he swiftly sent a message to you. Teenage James had no way of getting back to his own time as both his and Duella’s time travel devices were beyond repair. Their only hope rested upon the younger James.

In no time you and Jason rode into the Batcave on your respective motorcycles. You with James holding onto your waist from behind. 

“You two really never learn your lesson,” Damian scolded distracting their attention from teenage James.

“Remember-” Bruce began to warn James about revealing the future to his parents but was cut off by said future child who was all too aware of how time travel worked.

He put his hand on Bruce’s shoulder assuring him there was nothing to worry about. He would keep his helmet on to avoid their suspicion. One look at his dashing good looks and Jason would be on to him. “Relax, I got a big mouth but I’m not stupid enough to tell those two.”

Those two being you and Jason who he pointed to while you fought over who had been at fault. “I love my old man and ma but let’s face it… I’m the reason those two end up together.”

It wasn’t to say that you and Jason didn’t love each other because you did. It was just a matter of fact that the accidental pregnancy that would result in James’ birth was the catalyst towards establishing your feelings and solidifying your relationship with Jason.

Bruce nodded in full agreement, “I can see how that would be the case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a third chapter where it will go into depth on the future where James comes to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long gone was the memory of the time-traveling boy as Jason continued to f*ck up his chances with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language and suggestive content.
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @becausewerebatfam

The occupants of the cave took a collective sigh of relief when you strolled into the cave. Many thought you would not show up when you found out everyone was being called in, including your ex-boyfriend.

Said ex-boyfriend was cooly leaning against the cave wall cross-armed and left leg propped against the wall making the other leg carry the entirety of his weight. It was obvious he was looking your way despite his signature red helmet. This caught a few concerned glances. 

“Behave,” was all Bruce said to him knowing very well that the case rested on his shoulders. If he said or did anything to piss you off then they would lose you. This mission relied on your particular set of skills.

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Yet,” Bruce deadpanned.

Jason’s eye narrowed watching Bruce walk away towards you and the others who seemed to quickly embrace your presence. It seemed no one had any sympathy for him. “What am I, the bad guy?” he muttered to himself before getting closer to hear what Bruce had to say about the mission.

For the most part, it seemed Bruce was trying to keep the peace between you two, He managed to plan things out so you only had to deal with Jason a handful of times.

But when you are dealing with a new threat, a new villain, things can get complicated fast.

* * *

“Where’s Y/N!” Jason shouted as he narrowly escaped the crumbling building. Ashes littered the shoulders of his jacket as well as Barbara and Dick’s hair.

“I don’t know,” Barbara coughed looking all around. “I lost sight of her.”

Tim and Damian came from opposite sides of the building sporting similar disheveled looks. 

“Did any of you see Y/N?”

Damian’s brow furrowed with worry as he looked at the pile of concrete.

Explosives were your area of expertise. Where to buy them, how to make them, components, arming, and diffusing. 

“That blast came from the cellar,” Tim deduced as he studied the remains of the building. According to the plan you were supposed to have disarmed the bombs starting from the lower levels and working your way up.

Their attention quickly shifted behind them at the sound of a loud gasp followed by violent coughing. You struggled to get a firm grip of the dock with your leather gloves.

In an instant, Jason was pulling you up onto the weathered wood boards. He kept a firm grip around your waist as you leaned into him struggling to catch your breath. 

“Guess I- missed one.”

“Tt, is that all you have to say?” Damian masked his pouting with anger as he yelled at you for being so sloppy with your work. “You could have killed us all!”

“I’m sorry,” you bowed your head forward. The action caused your soaking wet hair to fall forward shielding your face from them. Thankfully it hid the guilty tears that followed as you apologized to the group knowing very well this was all on you.

Jason sighed, “Idiot.” He straightened you up to face them all. “We’re all fine, it’s you we were worried about.” He turned to Damian, “the demon child was worried too.”

“Shut up Todd! I was only concerned-”

“Concerned is another word for worried,” Barbara pointed out. “Besides we got what we came for.” She held out the disk she had managed to take with her. 

Tim pulled out a similar one as he expectantly looked to you. 

With a cheeky smile, you lifted the bodice of your costume to reveal that you had indeed collected the third one.

“I knew we could count on you,” Dick hugged you. “Even in a life or death situation.”

Jason not so subtly pried The older male off of you as you told the others how you managed to jump off the roof and into the stagnant waters of the pier just as the building was toppling over. 

“Stay away from her,” Jason warned just loud enough for him and Dick to hear.

“Relax little wing, at least now you have an excuse.”

Jason couldn’t help but smile thinking he was right. This was the excuse he had been waiting for. 

As everyone began to head back you handed your disc to Barbara with no intention of going all the way back to the cave. You were too tired and needed to check for cuts and bruises if you were going to even think about going to work tomorrow. Not to mention the ache you felt at your ankle whenever you put your full weight on it. 

You figured some bandages and a good night’s sleep would do.

This is when Jason took action and swiftly picked you up. His movements were swift and careful minding your injuries as he held you over his shoulder. “If you can’t walk just say so.”

“I can walk,” you pointed out before elaborating, “it’s just mildly painful.”

Jason chuckled, “stubborn as always.” A small smile of victory as you did nothing to stop him from taking you home.

“You’re one to talk.” 

Your apartment was nearby but the location was very normal. In order to keep your identity a secret, you tended to sneak in through your own window through a back alley. 

When Jason climbed onto your balcony with you on his back you had to commend him for managing the scale. “That was impressive I have to admit.”

“Impressive enough for you to invite me in?”

He had always respected your boundaries and kept his distance from your home despite clearly being able to sneak inside himself.

You smirked, “Nice try but this isn’t one of those near-death experiences where I suddenly realize I want nothing more than to be with you.”

There were plenty of times when you two ended up making up over the rush of a near-death experience. Nights when all you wanted was to be in each other’s arms appreciating that you got to live another day. 

Although you had to admit your heart did skip a few beats knowing that he still cared enough about you to notice the small signs of you concealing your own pain. Or the fact that he put aside his pride to reach out to you first this time around.

“Besides I-”

You were cut off when his big muscular arms wrapped around you nearly crushing all the air out of your lungs.

“Maybe not for you,” he shakily sighed. It was hard to swallow the lump of emotion in his throat. The possibility of tears was very much present. “When the building collapsed and you weren’t there I thought-” 

Emotions were contagious. Your arms wrapped themselves around him running soothing circles on his back to assure him you were fine. “Jerk!” You blamed him for the fresh batch of tears.

The thought that he still had feelings for you was more than enough for you to start hoping once more. The shift of his chin from the top of your head to your shoulder started a fire in your belly.

Jason couldn’t hold back much longer. He turned his head pressing his lips to your cheek. “I love you Y/N.” His lips went lower kissing along your jawline down to your neck sending a shudder down your spine.

“I love you too Jason.”

The next day you didn’t go to work. Cuts and bruises be damned, even your ankle couldn’t keep you away from work but it was hard to ignore the ache between your legs. Your thighs and hips burned as you felt the accumulation of three months away from Jason imprinted on your body. 

* * *

Too bad Jason always had to do something to ruin a good thing.

“Hey!” Roy nearly shrieked as he dodged the fist that came straight at his face. “I’m just saying you might want to start thinking of an apology Jaybird.”

Jason bit down the urge to swing at his best friend a third time. It wasn’t his fault this was happening. Roy’s only fault was pointing out the obvious, a repeat offense on his part but nothing worth injuring him for.

“Don’t you think I know that!”

Roy put his arm around Jason’s shoulders in an effort to relax him. “She really gets to you, huh?”

“I f*cking quit smoking! What else does she want from me?”

Yeah, it was just as Roy thought. Jason was experiencing the symptoms of withdrawal. He couldn’t tell before when he was silently brooding and violent. It took a lot of pestering until he finally hit the nail on the head. “Maybe she just needs some space to- sorry.” Roy quickly backed off knowing how annoyed he was by those particular words.

“She asked me to move in then asks for a break?” Jason’s voice begins to rise at the turn of events. “Who does that?”

“In Y/N’s defense, you did turn her down.”

“All I said was we should think things through.”

“You turned her down Jay,” Roy pointed out matter-of-factly. “Women are complex and read into every word.” The only reason Roy was so confident in confronting his friend was thanks to his knowledge on the subject, not of experience but he had already talked to you when he saw you earlier that night. “By the way, she said if you even go near her, she’ll kill you.”

Jason suddenly became interested in Roy once more taking a step in front of him to stop him from retiring to his room for the night. “She talked to you?”

Roy nodded smugly, “Our relationship is as strong as ever.” The grin turned into a smirk as he thought of a way he could add fuel to Jason’s fire. “We mostly talk sh*t about you behind your back anyway. Now that she’s giving me some juicy details it’s twice as fun.” His eyes went south to Jason’s thighs. “Heard you got a nicely hidden beauty mark and that size truly does not matter.”

Oh, Jason was not amused.

* * *

Dick approached you with all the intention in the world to help you out of your mind. Lately, it seemed you were only physically present while your mind wandered. He didn’t need confirmation from you but he knew what particular red hooded person had invaded your mind to the point of madness.

He pulled you out of your thoughts by placing a comforting and supportive hand on your shoulder. “I’m always here if you need to talk.”

Your lips curled into a sheepish smile knowing you hadn’t been on your a-game lately. “Thanks Dick, but I…” You sighed, “it’s complicated.”

“Your relationship or Jason?”

“My relationship with Jason.”

Dick’s arms motioned to a nearby bench offering you a seat and a moment to unpack the emotional baggage.

Another sigh escaped as you settled into the cold concrete bench in the middle of the night. Not a single streetlight seemed to function in a three-block radius shrouding you both in darkness. It wasn’t the best of places to have a heart to heart with a friend or your on and off significant other’s brother.

“Tell Dr. Nightwing all about your troubles.”

“We’d be here all night.”

“Luckily for us, our job requires us to be here all night.” Technically you two were supposed to be patrolling the city and unless you got a call from Bruce or Tim then it would be fine to stick around for a while.

“Why is your brother such an as*?”

Dick shrugged, “I think he died once and came back super murdery… might be related to the problem.” You giggled which is what Dick intended with the joke. “I’m glad that worked. I was going to go with- _which brother_ at first.”

“You know I asked him to move in with me.”

Dick’s eyes widened knowing how particular you were about having your space. It was one of the reasons you and Jason fought. He was very forward, touchy, flirty- had no problem with invading your personal space from day one. Often Dick would hear Jason’s complains of how you never allowed him to stay the night. The times when he was allowed past your threshold were rare.

All you wanted was to confirm that your relationship could turn into something more serious. It shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did, however, you had a lot on your mind lately.

“And the jerk said NO!”

Dick gasped not minding your sudden change of volume rather reacting to the context. “He really said no?”

“Well, he didn’t exactly say no. He said we should think about it.” Whenever you thought back to that moment you almost wished you could take back the vulnerable position you had put yourself in. It was the one time you had lowered your walls and quite literally invited someone into your life. “If Jason doesn’t think it’s a good idea then I don’t see the point.”

Dick was startled by your downcast somber look, he had never seen you this way before. Whenever you and Jason fought it seemed fun. You two seemed to enjoy the back and forth banter never taking it seriously. “The point?” he asked rather cautiously.

“The point of holding onto something that isn’t there.” A deep exhale cleared your resolve. “I always thought we fought because we cared too much about one another but now I’m starting to think they were just warning signs of how incompatible we are.”

“Woah, hold on.” Dick stopped you from walking away. “If anyone is compatible with Jason it’s you Y/N.” He wasn’t saying that for his brother’s sake. He truly felt you two were a perfect match. And what’s a match without a little fire?

You did not look back.

“I don’t think I can patrol Gotham anymore.”

“What?” Dick was dumbfounded by the statement. “So you weren’t talking about ending things with Jason?”

You shrugged, “Perhaps.” If you were right about your suspicions of the past few weeks then… “I won’t be sure until I check… the sooner the better.”

When Dick informed Bruce of your decision to end your patroling of the city he was met with understanding. 

Dick gave Bruce a pointed look. “I’m disappointed I thought you would put up more of a fight.”

“What is there to fight over?” Bruce tapped away at the batcomputer without sparring a look. It was only the two in the cave now with Damian and Tim out on patrol and Jason off as an outlaw with Roy. 

The screens all showed information on Jason and what he had been up to lately. He was monitoring him, most likely looking for his location.

Aware of Dick’s wondering eyes Bruce let him in on what he was up to. “Jason has taken on a dangerous job. I haven’t been able to locate him in three days.”

“You think he’s in trouble?”

“I won’t know until I find him.”

“I see so you’re in Dad mode, keeping an eye on your baby birds.”

Bruce froze momentarily, “Not exactly.” Before you made your decision to stop patrolling Gotham you had gone to Bruce with your suspicions asking for his help. If you were right and needed to speak to Jason then he would help you find him. 

“Then why are you looking for him?”

“Precaution,” he simply answered. 

“Why do I feel like you know something I don’t?”

* * *

“And the pregnancy test was indeed positive.” 

“Aw sh*t…” you muttered. This was one suspicion you hoped would not end up being true. You had put off an official test at the doctor’s hoping the random bouts of sickness would be some sort of flu that came and went but when it came and never went you had to do the responsible thing. 

The doctor didn’t quite catch on to your words. To her, it looked like you were simply shocked. Your nervous grin was simply a nervous smile to her. “Congratulations,” she offered reassurance in the form of stats. Letting you know how your unborn child was completely healthy, as were you.

“Thanks,” was all you could offer in exchange.

You walked out of the doctor’s office looking down at the papers you were handed by the receptionist full of information. A smaller black and white glossy strip with three images held securely by your thumb atop the stack.

Engrossed by your new reality kept you from realizing you stepped past the awaiting figure.

“Hey!” Damian shouted following you with a scowl. He wasn’t sure if this was one of your jokes where you pretend not to see him because he’s too short or if you genuinely missed him. When he called your name once more it became obvious it was the latter.

“Huh?” You turned around to face the angry teenager who every day seemed to grow. “Dami I didn’t recognize you.” With his busy schedule and you not being on patrol anymore, there were hardly any chances for you two to meet. This was your first sighting of him in weeks and you were positively glowing at the sight. “You got taller.”

He smirked, “I know.” He wasn’t as comfortable in his normal clothes walking around the city. He didn’t like that he wasn’t being told what was going on with Jason or why you had stopped showing up. “I heard Jason might be in some foreign prison and wanted to check on you.”

“WHAT!?”

“So you didn’t know.”

“THAT STUPID-” you sighed as a line of text flashed back in your mind stating how stress affected the baby. “Dami, how did you get here?”

“I drove,” he jingled his keys in your face.

“Take me to the manor.”

Damian obliged, he drove you straight there in his incredibly expensive sports vehicle. It wasn’t the most comfortable ride but it beat public transportation at this point as you suddenly became paranoid about anything happening to you for the sake of the helpless life inside you.

It wasn’t until you two were in the cave looking for Bruce that Damian thought of asking, “Why were you at the physician’s office?”

“How old are you Damian?”

A single brow rose in question, “Sixteen.”

You decided that was old enough for you to tell him but not as bluntly. “Your stupid brother is going to be a father.”

Damian stopped in his tracks, “Todd!?” 

He had nearly forgotten all about the time he met that annoying kid from the future. The way things had been going he thought perhaps the possibility of that future had ended but he was wrong.

“Tt-” Damian eyed your stomach with a scowl, James Todd was indeed going to be born.

Bruce stepped almost out of nowhere, the shadows most likely, at the sound of Damian’s voice. “So it’s true.”

You reluctantly nodded, “Guess so.”

At the moment you were a mess of emotion. It was hard to feel happy when you weren’t on the best of terms with Jason. Yet, you didn’t hate the idea of becoming a mother. All things considered, Jason was physically attractive and intelligent so your child would have that going for him. You did begrudgingly love him as well so perhaps it was time you end your silent treatment. 

“I know I told him to f*ck off but…” you shook your head no real ending to your statement in mind. “Do you know where he is?”

Bruce nodded in understanding, “I’ll go get him.”

* * *

“Jason,” Batman sternly called out to the red hooded individual before he could run away. The night did little to hide his reluctance to stop. Bruce already knew there were plenty of other places he’d rather be than there.

“I don’t even need to turn around to know that’s you,” Jason turned around to face the man that had been monitoring him from afar. “Am I now going to know why you’ve been breathing down my neck?”

The silence had Jason defensively raising his hands. “I’ve been good, honest.” Well, he hadn’t killed anyone, only bled them near death so they would talk.

Batman gave him a knowing look, “We’ll talk about that later.” He took careful long strides towards and past him leading him out of the jungle. “For now, follow me.”

“What, you don’t think I have better things to do than follow a grown man dressed as a bat through the jungle?”

Batman fetched a remote out of his utility belt. With a press of a button, the sound of an aircraft starting up could be heard. “Do you have any other means of escaping this jungle?”

Jason did not.

“Guess it beats public transportation.” He nonchalantly rubbed the back of his neck feeling slightly relieved. “The subway system here must be crazy.”

Once they were seated in the Batplane Jason took his helmet off allowing himself to relax a bit. His mind wandered off to Roy wondering if he had been successful in his solo mission. 

He would have to contact him later.

When there was no more work to be done his mind went straight to the source of his unrest. You were the only reason he was going crazy overworking himself. Allowing Roy to keep him busy with sh*tty jobs was in a way essential to him keeping from going crazy with thoughts of you.

“Thinking about Y/N?”

Jason straightened up looking over at Batman’s smug grin.

“Suddenly got the urge to parent your orphan?”

”She asked me to find you.”

The sass was gone as he became genuinely interested in his reason for helping you find him. It wasn’t like you couldn’t do it yourself. “Why would she ask you?”

He could think of one too many times where you would suddenly appear only to drag him out of a dangerous situation. He could be in the most remote of places yet you would somehow find him. A part of him always wondered if you had secretly implanted some sort of tracking device on him.

“Why would you eve help? This doesn’t seem like something Batman would do.”

“You’re right,” Batman nodded. “It’s something a father would do for his son’s sake.”

Jason’s eyes widened startled by the confession. He quickly looked away to hide the hint of emotion. 

“You two need to have a serious talk.” Bruce knew Jason’s feelings for you were strong he just hoped he was mature enough to finally admit once and for all.

“I don’t know if you know this or not but you’re not exactly the best person to be giving love advice.”

Silence.

“Playboy Bruce Wayne aside, Batman isn’t doing so well either when it comes to relationships. You have that thing with Catwoman then, of course, there’s that demon child with your baby mama-”

Batman turned giving him a pointed look. _We’ll see how well you do then._

* * *

“Oh, the joy!” Starfire beamed at you as she finally got to see you for the first time after finding out your situation from Roy. “How long do human females gestate? I can not wait to meet the little one.”

Roy hushed her not knowing when exactly Jason would be back.

You had gone looking for him when Tim informed you that Bruce had brought said Outlaw back to Gotham but it seemed your timing was off. When you arrived it seemed Jason had gone out.

“It’s going to be a while Star. It takes about nine months, by the doctor’s estimations I’m only 12 weeks along.”

Starfire giggled as she continued to stare at your abdomen. When you first entered she thought nothing of your attire but now that she knew your secret she realized the oversized hoodie you wore was meant to hide your protruding belly. “I like the cute belly, may I see it again?”

You nodded grabbing the hem of your black hoodie to pull it up to just under your bust line. Perhaps you were grouchy from the hormones but you did not find anything to be cute these days. To you the “cute belly” as Starfire called it, only seemed like you had one too many beers the night before. 

“Thought of any names,” Roy asks.

“All I’ve thought about is telling Jason… I’m worried he might not take it so well.”

“Jason?” Roy asked before breaking out into a fit of laughter. His best friend was so madly in love with you that he was sure this would not be a problem. “You do know he’s whipped right?”

The question was met with an unhappy distant grunt. 

Star immediately removed her hand allowing your hoddie to fall back in place while Roy pretended to look away. “Well guess that’s our queue to go. Come on Star.”

You gave them a smile and an appreciative nod knowing they were giving you some privacy so you could hash things out with the father to be.

Star couldn’t help but hug Jason repeating her excitement. “Oh, the joy!”

This left Jason angry and confused but it was quickly forgotten when his eyes met yours. There was something about seeing you in casual clothes that just took his breath away. It made him feel special knowing the you that wasn’t in the suit, the you that wasn’t a vigilante. 

“I heard you hung up the cape.”

You nodded, “Doctor’s orders.”

His face sunk as he began to think the worst. “What’s wrong, are you sick?”

“No, not really… it’s complicated.” The doctor hadn’t really banned vigilantism but it required many risks that you knew a pregnant woman shouldn’t be taking. If he knew what you did for a living then you were sure he’d be against it. “First I want to apologize for, well-”

Jason knew how hard it was for you to apologize even when you were wrong. In this case, he did not think you had anything to apologize for. He took a few steps forward testing how close you would allow him to get since you were being apologetic and all. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” he teased.

“Shut up!” Your hands went to your cheeks as you felt a warmth spread across them. With Jason so close you realized how much you missed him. 

Jason smiled, your voice was music to his ears after being deprived of it.

It had been nearly a month since your lover’s quarrel that resulted in you two taking a break from one another. Although he busied himself he hadn’t forgotten it. “I went to look for you as soon as I could but I guess you beat me.”

You nodded, thankful for his explanation to why he wasn’t here. 

“I have something important to tell you but I don’t want to say it until I know where we stand.” You had decided to pour your heart and soul into raising your baby preferably with Jason. However, you wanted to give your child stability, something you two seemed to lack. “I don’t want to keep doing this on and off thing we keep doing.”

You didn’t want to make him feel obligated to stay with you because you were pregnant. You wanted him to stay only if he loved you.

Jason’s heart sank, this was starting to sound too much like a breakup. 

“You know I’m not good with expressing my emotions,” you began to feel your eyes glaze over. “But I just need to know-” You cut yourself off as you choked back a sob.

Jason panicked at the sight of your tears wondering if it was okay for him to comfort you. His instincts told him to hold you close, to kiss away your tears, and assure you that he loved you.

Before he knew it his hands were on your cheeks, his thumbs clearing the stray tears. Briefly, he let go to remove his domino mask leaving no room for error as he conveyed his feelings. “I love you Y/N.” His rough lips pressed against your softer ones in a loving chaste kiss. Jason didn’t know how he was holding back from just devouring your lips but it was important for him to show that he could be more than just a passing passion, he could be a reliable loving partner. “I always have and always will,” his lips brushed yours with every word.

“I love you too,” you smiled now dry-eyed.

Your eyes glanced down at how closely you were pressed against Jason. Thankful for the armor that prevented him from feeling your concealed bump. When you tried pulling away Jason only held on tighter trapping your arms at your sides where they had been.

“Just stay like this a while longer.” A hand at the back of your head urged you forward into his chest. He then rested his chin atop your head feeling all the more at ease. He had missed this, the way you fit perfectly against him.

“But I still have something to tell you.”

“Then tell me.”

“I can’t just casually say it.” 

“Why not?”

You sighed, “Fine have it your way.”

Jason looked down at you expectantly when you shifted to look up at him. The unreadable expression on your face holding him captive.

“I’m pregnant,” you quickly admitted before in a much louder tone adding, “And I’ll kill you if you ask who the father is, even as a joke!”

Jason’s lips turned into a huge grin. “Are you serious?”

“About killing you? Yeah.” You were finally able to wiggle out of his hold as he subconsciously loosened his hold to accommodate the new situation.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this moment?!”

You weren’t exactly shocked by his reaction- more taken aback. It wasn’t like your getting pregnant was intentional. You had both been careful but of course, birth control and condoms could only do so much. (Remember Kids: Nothing is ever 100% effective.)

“What do you mean?”

He smirked, “You said I wasn’t Daddy material yet here I am.” 

You rolled your eyes in annoyance, ”Is that all you have to say after knocking me up?” Soon you would be subjected to the worst baby daddy jokes ever by the father of your child. But it was all quickly forgotten with the lively laughter of said jerk. 

Jason once again held you, this time much more gently than before. “I think this is the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“Me too.”

***BONUS***

You thought it was funny how everyone managed to guess the gender of your unborn child correctly. At first, you thought perhaps Jason had failed at keeping his mouth shut when the whole manor correctly guessed you were due to have a boy. Even more, suspicious when they knew your son was due in mid-August.

“Don’t lie Jason, you told them!”

“I swear I didn’t Babe.”

Damian rather enjoyed seeing how you two fought. Of course with you being pregnant the fights were much less intense with Jason trying to make sure you didn’t get too agitated, for the baby’s sake.

“Do not lie to the mother of your child, Jason.” Damian decided to put the final nail in the coffin. “He even told us you decided to name your son James.”

If looks could kill Jason would be dead… again.

You had only decided the night before to name your son after the charismatic child you had helped years ago. Not once had you admitted to Jason that James was the reason you looked forward to having a son. 

Jason had shown a much more caring and mature image in the short time you cared for James. Even back then, it made you think Jason would be a great father.

“That’s enough.” You held Jason’s shoulder as he pinned Damian to the wall. “You and I have to talk.”

“Babe I really didn’t-”

Your index finger lightly pressed against his lips silencing him. 

Even Damian got chills from the fake smile you used to mask your anger. He never knew pregnant women could look so threatening. A small part of him wondered if he had gone overboard.

“Let’s go.”

As soon as you turned your back Jason dropped Damian. “You’re having fun aren’t you?” Jason knew all too well that Damian was acting much braver around you these days knowing there wasn’t much he could do without you getting angry at him. 

Damian was provoking him. 

“But once that baby is out…” Jason smirked leaving the threat to Damian’s imagination. 

Damian returned the smirk. “Won’t you be too busy drowning in diapers?”

Jason nodded, “perhaps.” It was true, a baby would make it difficult for him to enact his revenge but the baby would eventually have to sleep. “But did you know babies sleep a majority of the day?”

The two were about to go at it again when your voice echoed the cave.

“Sh*t! My water broke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the flow was good despite the various time skips. Let me know if you liked it ^^ I’m off to work on my next creation.


End file.
